


Coldest Winter

by CatelaC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, lil bit of angst, not sure how to tag, please go easy on me, sans is sad, technically a songfic, tw for nightmares?, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelaC/pseuds/CatelaC
Summary: Since they moved to Ebbot you and your friend started to drift apart. Neither of you wanted that to continue, so they invited you out to the city for Emergence Day celebrations. Unfortunately, it looks like they gave you the wrong address. Well, let's hope the hospitality of these two skeletons can outlast this freak storm.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Coldest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo-fic please go easy on me!

The wind cuts through your jacket as you trudge along, blowing snow right into your face. Over the past 20 minutes, (at least you think it's been twenty minutes), the freak snowstorm has only gotten worse. You're not prepared for this. When you packed your bags the weather report for Ebott just said chilly, nothing about a snowstorm, and you’re woefully unprepared. You don't even have gloves, which is why the hand pulling your suitcase is frozen to the handle. But hey, at least you won’t drop it into the snow! You're phone chirps from your pocket, indicating that you've finally arrived at your destination. You breathe a sigh of relief and head up to the stairs of the front door. The house is bedecked with Christmas lights and the windows are full of warmth. There's even a wreath on the front door. You ring the doorbell already planning to reprimand your friend, but when the door opens you can only stutter. 

"Y-Y-you're not Tavi!" The (incredibly tall) skeleton looks amused, 

"NO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHY ARE YOU AT MY DOOR? I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU BEFORE!" 

You debate on what to tell the loud skeleton, Papyrus. "I-I'm lost," you decide as you fish your dying phone out from the depths of your pockets, frozen fingers fumbling to pull up the address your friend sent you, 

"I'm t-trying t-to get to 437 A-Alter Court." Papyrus looks surprised if that's even possible. 

"THAT'S THIS HOUSE!" 

"B-b-but You're not Tavi" You point out. Wow, helpful.

"WELL, YOU MUST HAVE THE WRONG ADDRESS! HUMANS REALLY ARE STRANGE!" 

"Y-yeah," you pause and look around, it's too cold to keep wandering outside, each second you can feel it settling deeper in your bones despite the warmth flooding from the house. So you decide on the next best thing, "do you k-know i-i-if there's a-a g-good h-" before you can finish your sentence, your whole body convulses in a violent shiver. Papyrus narrows his eye sockets(?) and for a moment it’s like he looking through you, to who you really are. It’s a bit invasive, but not unpleasant, and then it passes. 

"HUMAN, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY OUTSIDE ANY LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INSIST THAT YOU COME IN FOR WARMTH AND PUZZLES!" So, for reasons that seem very strong to your cold-addled brain (aka, it's warm inside and the skeleton is smiling), and the fact that Papyrus literally pulls you inside, you accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song Coldest Winter - Pentatonix. Go check it out!


End file.
